rare_aspect_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Irnesa
IRIS IRNESA Biography Iris was born in Port Dragon, a fairly sized village in the Northern reaches of Frosdarr and was taught Icelandic as her first language. She learned English starting in her first year of high school and became a fluent speaker not long after. She met Dixie Hallowhuff on a trip to Boltenheim, Veltingrar for her Geography project in her third year. They shared phone numbers and Iris returned to Port Dragon. Over the following two years, Iris kept in close contact with Dixie and on the first of September, 3E 193 she came to Frosdarr and surprised Iris on her birthday. Dixie bought her friend cyber steampunk goggles and returned to Boltenheim on the twentieth of September. They visited each other on their birthdays the following three years and on multiple other occasions. As her friend turned eighteen, Iris suggested they share the rent for a house to get a better start. In their search for a housemate, they found Imogen Matlea and all three girls moved in together on the ninth of May, 3E 194. The three lived in a pale blue painted house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and open planning. Dixie is fully human whereas Imogen is a phoehtinitia, and possibly the last of her kind. As they had moved into a fairly new neighbourhood, most other houses were for sale. A few months later in August, three boys moved in across the street, one individual was Ajax Gedgeduffy, a childhood friend of Iris' who had gone to primary school with her. The others were Lexis Telvana and Kaven Liepija. Lexis is a Caelmancer and Kaven a Pyromancer. Instantly, Kaven tries to win over Imogen to no avail and Lexis keeps his distance from most of the group as Caelmancers have a tendency to prefer solitude. After Dixie sets a fire in their kitchen with her bad cooking, Kaven tries to call a friend who could help repair the damage done with no charge and accidentally calls a contact listed "Guntrigger." and then calls "Cyber." afterwards. Soon enough, a young girl arrives with dark navy hair And lilies in her hair. Iris asks why she is here and she introduces herself as Kaven's friend. Her name is Italia Dalkavinni and she's come about the kitchen. Iris lets her in and the housemates watch in wonder as she uses an unknown form of magic to fix every mechanical object damaged, Kaven arrives late as there was an issue and starts to explain when he sees Italia. The two chat for not long before two tall figures arrive at the door. Kaven says that was the "issue." Iris proceeds to ask why there are two armed leather-wearing taarshax at her door and Kaven admits it was the misdial of "Guntrigger." and he introduces Alias Trigger and Alias Blade, the twins. In 3E 197, Iris is twenty years old and speaking with Imogen when the big bang happened all over, starting the fourth era. Imogen was nearly killed and created a hypernova, due to her state of being last alive her near-death caused a tear in the Rift, a source of all magic and reality, thus beginning Reality is a Fickle Thing. Description an average height girl with night-black hair a green eye, a blinded eye and a claw-mark scar dragging across and through it. Pale skin against a midnight blue sweater patterned with white dots to represent stars, light denim jeans, mud boots, brown cyber steampunk goggles (temporarily) and a dragon-shaped amulet (temporarily). Personality While she is naturally a logical and calm person, her divine blood and mind give her the personality of that which she is descended from, Irenesae, making her one who loves all that grows and lives and is a tool of all which is good and light. Abilities Born to the line of Irenesae, Iris is empowered with many magical abilities. This includes manipulation of plant life and control of Rift magic. = Category:Characters